Hail-Fire
The Hail-Fire is an electronic Nerf blaster that was released on September 9, 2012Nerf Nation (2012-05-29). We have seen the.... Facebook.com. under the N-Strike Elite series. It requires four "AA" batteries to operate. It comes packaged with four six dart clips and twenty-four Elite Darts. Details The blaster requires assembling before use.ClickClickBAMF (2012-08-17). NERF Elite Hail-Fire Un-boxing - Some Assembly Required YouTube.com. It is a fairly small, light semi-automatic blaster. When released, the Hail-Fire will have the highest advertised ammo capacity of any stock Nerf blaster: 144 darts. The Hail-Fire, like other N-Strike Elite blasters, features a digital camouflage design etched into it. It features one medium sized tactical rail on top of the blaster and a very small one in front of the rotating ammo rack that is similar to the one on the Stampede ECS. The jam door is located at the top front of the blaster and is a clear slide. The orange battery door is located at the top back of the blaster. It is incompatible with shoulder stocks and barrel extensions. The carry handle, called the Advance Handle, is located at the front of the blaster. The jam door must be closed for the advance handle to work. In order to advance to the next clip, crank the handle forward and then pull the handle back. Like the Rayven CS-18 and Nitron, the Hail-Fire features two triggers, the top being a firing trigger and bottom being the acceleration trigger. There is no manual priming mechanism of any kind on the blaster. Capacity claims Despite advertising a capacity of 144 darts, the Hail-Fire only comes packaged with twenty-four; another four six dart clips will give the blaster a full stock capacity of forty-eight darts. This full stock capacity is achieved by purchasing the Hail-Fire Upgrade Kit. Because the Hail-Fire is compatible with other clips, using eight twelve dart clips will give a maximum of ninety-six darts and eight eighteen dart clips will give the total maximum capacity of 144 darts. Basic Nerf has confirmed the Hail-Fire can use eight Firefly Tech clips, four eighteen dart drums, or four thirty-five dart drums at once with no issues.Basic Nerf (2012-07-19). The N-Strike Elite Hail-Fire with High Ammo Capacity (Photos) « Basic Nerf. basicnerf.blogspot.com. With the addition of the Flip Clip, it is possible to have a maximum total of 288 darts using the N-Strike eighteen dart clips. History It continues the trend of "flagship" Nerf blasters being released on September 9, which first started in 2009 with the Raider CS-35 under the N-Strike series. Unlike other blasters in the N-Strike Elite line, the Hail-Fire is not a successor to any previous N-Strike blaster. Value packs A Walmart-exclusive value pack features a Hail-Fire with a full set of forty-eight darts and eight clips. Reloading and firing To reload the Hail-Fire, first turn off the blaster and pull the loaded clips out. Load up to six Elite Darts into each of the packaged six dart clips. Load up to eight clips, with darts facing outwards, into the blaster and turn the blaster back on. Hold down the acceleration trigger and pull the trigger to fire darts. Once a clip is emptied, crank the Advance Handle to switch to the next clip to continue firing. Review Trivia *If Streamline Darts are used in the Hail-Fire, they tend to shoot farther than Elite Darts. This is due to the long dart stem inside of streamline darts, causing more grip on the dart. *The Hail-Fire is advertised as the flagship of N-Strike Elite. Gallery Nerf-n-strike-elite-hail-fire.jpg|The Hail-Fire's packaging. C88848915056900B1085CF31797DD0BF.jpg|A Nerf model firing the Hail-Fire. Hail-Fire Value Pack.jpeg|Walmart Hail-Fire value pack References Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Clip system blasters